


You're Cute When You're Nervous.

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Romance, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine are best friends and (plot twist) they secretly love each other! Blaine has had enough of this and wants his best friend to be his boyfriend now but he gets nervous. (Written for Seblaine Sunday. Prompt- Sundae.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute When You're Nervous.

It was just a typical Sunday afternoon at Sebastian's apartment. Blaine had come over for their weekly dinner and movie date. They didn't exactly plan it but it was just something they did and it was a tradition they had kept up ever since they became friends back in high school. With Sebastian sprawled out on the couch, Blaine sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, a pizza box with a half eaten pizza that had been abandoned in favor of Blaine's ice cream sundae special (The special part? Caramel syrup under the hot fudge. And you can't forget the sprinkles, of course.) on the coffee table, with Sebastian's movie of choice - The Avengers. Because who doesn't love hot men in tight superhero suits? - playing on the television. It was the best part of the week for both of them. It always had been. They both looked forward to Sunday every week because there was no one else they'd rather spend time with than one another, they were each other's best friend in the whole world.

They also just happened to be in love with each other. But of course, neither of them ever had the guts to say or do anything about it. Until this particular Sunday. Blaine didn't know what snapped inside of him this day but he couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of their playful, flirty banter. He was tired of beating around the bush. He had always been curious of his best friend's feelings and decided to test and see if they were in fact mutual and the longer he sat there and thought about it, the more brave he got and the more he thought he could do this. It was _just_ Sebastian. His best friend. There was no way he didn't feel the tension in the air. There was no way he didn't feel the same butterflies when they were flirting or the same electricity if they touched.

He could do this.

"Hey Seb?" He asked, placing his bowl down on the coffee table, turning a little to face the other.

"Mm, yeah?" Sebastian mumbled, his eyes glued to the television as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

As he looked at the handsome, green-eyed man on the couch, he suddenly didn't feel so brave. What if this ruined everything? What if he didn't feel all of those things? This wasn't _just_  Sebastian. This was  _Sebastian_. His everything.

"Blaine? What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, his attention now on Blaine who say there with a dumb look on his face.

"I-I…I um…no…nothing…never mind." Blaine stuttered, shaking his head, blushing as he turned back to face the TV.

Furrowing his brow a little, Sebastian shook his head, sitting up a little. "B, come on. I know you better than anyone, there's obviously something on your mind. You've been quiet the whole movie. You're never quiet through the whole movie. You're always talking through it."

Blaine chuckled softly, shaking his head, sighing. Okay. Maybe he should do this. "I just…" He turned to face Sebastian again who was shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "H-how's your sundae?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "It's delicious as always." He said, licking away some of the chocolate that had dripped onto his lip. Which of course Blaine noticed, his eyes not leaving Sebastian's mouth, it was like watching it in slow motion. "Now stop being weird and tell me what's on your mind."

Great. Now Sebastian wasn't going to let this go and he couldn't very well lie to him.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine nodded. "Okay…" He nodded again, standing up. "Okay…yes. I-I have something on my mind." He took a seat on the couch, facing his best friend, crossing his legs.

Sebastian nodded as well, crossing his legs, mirroring Blaine's position. "Okay. Tell me."

"I-" He took a breath, lifting his gaze to meet Sebastian's, the words getting caught in his throat. "I…." Nope. His eyes darted over to the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. "I need more chocolate on my sundae." He said, shrugging, smiling. "That's it. I just, there isn't enough!" He grabbed the bowl, quickly making his exit to the kitchen, the taller not far behind.

Sebastian chuckled, highly amused by how weird his friend was being. "Blaine, I don't think that's what you wanted to say to me." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Of course it was." Blaine said, his forehead wrinkled. He placed the bowl on the counter, looking in the cabinet for the chocolate syrup.

"What are you looking in there for? It's in the fridge."

"I-oh, um, right." He nodded, blushing again as he went to the fridge, grabbing the chocolate, coming back to his ice cream, pouring quite a bit of the chocolate syrup into the bowl. "But, anyway, yeah, that's all I wanted. I mean, you can't have a decent sundae without loads of chocolate, right? Does yours need more? I can totally put more on it. Here, I'll go get it."

While Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his best friend, the way he rambled when he was nervous, the light blush on his cheeks, it was one of the many, many things he loved about the boy, he was tired of this little game Blaine was playing. Grabbing the chocolate syrup from the shorter boy, Sebastian sighed. " _Blaine._ "

"Huh- what?" Blaine asked innocently as he looked up at Sebastian, licking some of the chocolate off of his hand.

"Enough with the chocolate."

"But, Sebastian, I don't think you understand the  _importance_  of the chocolate.."

"I understand it just fine." He nodded. "What I don't understand is why you-"

"I love you." Blaine blurted out quickly.

Well, that was one way to handle it.

Sebastian's mouth fell open a little, his eyebrows raised. "Wha-what?"

Blaine just nodded. "I…I love you..?" He shook his head. "I do, I love you and I've been in love with you since the moment we met and I was always way too afraid to say something because you're so mature and I'm so immature and we're so different but then again we're exactly the same and then we became best friends and I never knew if you felt the same and I thought you did but I was so afraid you wouldn't and I never wanted to say anything because I couldn't handle losing you and I'd rather us just be best friends than nothing at all and-"

 _"Blaine!_ "

Blaine stopped his rambling, raising his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"Shut  _up_." Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head. He placed the chocolate syrup on the counter and stepped closer to Blaine, cupping his face and kissing him very softly. The kiss didn't last but a second but it was like time stopped for a moment and all of the feelings came crashing down on both of them. The tension had been lifted, but an all new tension took over.

When Sebastian's lips were no longer on his, Blaine's eyes fluttered open, letting out a soft breath. "Wh-"

"I love you, too, you idiot." Sebastian grinned, shaking his head. "Of course I do."

Blaine couldn't help the bright smile that spread across his face. "Why…why didn't you ever say anything?" He whispered.

Sebastian shrugged. "The same reasons you were just rambling on about. I didn't want to lose you."

"Me or my fantastic sundae making skills?" Blaine tease, glancing down at the bowl of ice cream with far too much chocolate syrup.

Sebastian laughed softly as he looked at the bowl. "I don't think you're supposed to drown the ice cream, B."

Blaine just blushed, chuckling. "I was nervous…you know how I get…I don't pay attention."

"You're cute when you're nervous." Sebastian murmured affectionately as he leaned in for another kiss, a slower one that Blaine did not hesitate to return, placing his hands on Sebastian's sides, griping at his shirt a little to pull him closer.

"Mmm." Sebastian hummed in approval, deepening the kiss a bit as he stepped closer, causing Blaine to back up against the counter. He dropped his hands from Blaine's face and placed them on the counter on either side of the shorter boy.

As the kiss turned heated, Blaine broke it, his breathing uneven. "Sebastian.." He whispered, looking up at the taller with dark eyes. "I-" He let his eyes fall to Sebastian's mouth, chuckling softly when he noticed the chocolate that must have been on his own lips before Sebastian kissed him. "You have chocolate on your mouth." He giggled.

"I do?"

Blaine nodded, smiling, reaching up to cup Sebastian's face, leaning up to lick the corner of his lips before kissing the chocolate away. "Mm, there. All gone."

Sebastian let out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering a little. "B…Blaine…you..can't just.."

"I can't what?" Blaine smirked a little, reaching around behind him to dip his finger in the sundae, smearing some of the ice cream and chocolate right below Sebastian's bottom lip before cupping Sebastian's face yet again, slowly licking the chocolate away. "That?" He grinned. "Why not. You're so my boyfriend now, right?" He said, sucking the chocolate off of his finger. His nerves were completely gone because now that the air was clear, he was free to play with his best friend, with no limits. It excited him.

It was a good thing Sebastian was holding onto the counter. "I-I…you.."

" _You're cute when you're nervous_." Blaine murmured just as Sebastian had moments before.

Sebastian smirked, shaking his head. "Come with me.." He said lowly, pulling away from Blaine, leaving the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched his best friend walk towards the hallway.

"I want to show you something." Sebastian called, suggestively as he made his way to the bed room, pulling his shirt off and tossing it back towards Blaine.

Blaine giggled softly. "Ohhhh. I'm excited."

"Bring the sundae!" Sebastian called, throwing his pants out into the hallway once he was in his room.

Blaine just giggled more, biting his lip as he grabbed the bowl, quickly leaving the kitchen.

He liked where this was going.


End file.
